


God parents and streaming

by Lokirye



Series: Mcty shorts [10]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, IRL Fic, Minor Character Death, SBI INC, Soft Technoblade, Streaming, Technoblade being Tommyinnit’s dad, accidental streaming, fluff?, like extremely minor, no beta we die like my sleep schedule, technodad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 05:47:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30118068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokirye/pseuds/Lokirye
Summary: “Chat, Chat! No! Stop spamming Technosoft! I am not soft.” Technoblade shouted, watching his chat speed by.“You are Technosoft though! Remember when I fell off my chair and you literally made me put frozen peas on my head!” Tommy protested. Wilbur chuckled. He really did do that, even though he had just fallen backwards.
Relationships: Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Mcty shorts [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164347
Comments: 10
Kudos: 406





	God parents and streaming

Tommy stood in front of the door, anxiety stirring in his stomach. Technoblade had said he could walk in whenever he wanted, but he wasn’t sure if he was busy or not. It was around 1 in the afternoon, but he was so tired because of jet lag yet he couldn’t sleep. Moving from England to America wasn’t nice when you do it suddenly.

He hesitantly knocked on the door.

“Gimme me a sec, Wilbur.” He heard his uncle say. “Come in Tommy!” Who the hell is Wilbur?

Tommy walked in, sitting on the sofa bed by the side.

“You good?” Luckily Techno wasn’t streaming.

“Yeah, just really tired.” Tommy yawned. He felt like he could just sleep for three days straight.

“That’s jet-lag for you.” 

“Woah, who’s that Blade? Did you adopt a kid in the week!?” Wilbur joked, laughing around.

“Yeah, friend died a couple months ago.” Technoblade played it off like the death didn’t affect him and Tommy flinched slightlyat the mention of his dad.

“Oh, sorry.” He didn’t know what to say.

“It’s fine.” It wasn’t fine. “Wanna say hi to Wilbur?” He looked at Tommy frowning. He had eye bags and looked like a zombie.

“Sure.” Tommy agreed, grabbing the ear phones from Techno.

“Ayyeee, what’s up bitch!?”

“You live in America with Techni? But have a British accent?” Wilbur sounded confused, not being polite and goddamn not saying “nothing much, you?” Like a respectable person would say.

“Moved, innit. Wilbur soot? What kind of name is Soot? Like a chimney soot?”

Technoblade’s head was filled with chim chimenys from Mary Poppins now. Great.

“It’s a good name, Gremlin.” He protested.

“For someone in the 1900s.” Tommy laughed and Technoblade smiled. 

You tell him kid.

——————————-

“Can I please stream!?” Tommy was practically begging. “Pretty please!”

“If I say yes, will you shut up?” Technoblade glared at him, grabbing the cereal box.

“Maybe.” He tilted his head, spooning his food into his mouth. It was pretty good cereal, he hadn’t had much sugary stuff. It’s what Techno called his Cereal Of The Month as by next month, he’d probably hate it and love another type.

“Fine.”

——————————-

It had taken awhile, but Tommy had grew! He did a lot with Technoblade and his friends, both of their friends now he guessed. Only Wilbur knew why Tommy knew so much. Technoblade had kinda forgotten to say he had adopted a kid, and no one brought it up.

“Chat, Chat! No! Stop spamming Technosoft! I am not soft.” Technoblade shouted, watching his chat speed by.

“You are Technosoft though! Remember when I fell off my chair and you literally made me put frozen peas on my head!” Tommy protested. Wilbur chuckled. He really did do that, even though he had just fallen backwards.

“Technoblade can control you!?” Phil asked, sounding shocked. As far as he knew, Tommy lived in the UK with two perfectly alive parents, so thinking Technoblade in the US managed to get him to walk all the way downstairs and grab a pack was mind blowing. Especially since Tommy didn’t do anything he didn’t want to.

“I can control anyone!” Technoblade played it off. It’s not like he didn’t want anyone to know about him and Tommy, it was just...their private life?

“You can’t control me!” Wilbur snorted, slamming his hand on the table. He was deep in the family drama.

“I can.”

——————————-

“Hey Toms, you okay?” Technoblade asked, seeing Tommy at the kitchen table with a Coke can.

“Yeah, just tired.”

“Go have a nap then.”

“I’ve got a stream in a couple minutes.” Tommy closed his eyes.

“This is why I didn’t want you to stream! I can cancel it for you?” Technoblade offered.

“Too late on that one, I’ll just stream, it’s only short.”

“If you say so.”

——————————-

Tommy fell asleep mid stream. Don’t ask how he did it, he was just doing a try not to laugh challenge and next thing he knew, he was being shaken awake by Technoblade.

Of course his DMs got spammed by his friends, Technoblade hadn’t spoke so everyone assumed it was fatherinnit or something.

He was drowning in “are you okays?” And “you should take a break.”

He didn’t want to follow that advice, but Techno forced him too. Saying stuff about how it wasn’t good and that stuff.

Okay so maybe he should have taken care of himself better. He opened twitch, signing in. He wasn’t going to stream! Just checking how the stream ended and if he needed to say anything. His mouse hovered over the start stream button, but he didn’t press it! 

Sighing, he opened his phone and turned on his special playlist for homework. He pulled out the maths, groaning at it. No one needs to know 67 percent of 435, Miss Boot! He hummed along as one of his favourite songs started playing.

Everywhere I Go had a nice beat, you can’t blame him.

Technoblade knocked on Tommy’s door, opening it when he said come in.

“How’s the homework?” He asks, sitting down.

“Terrible.”

“Want some help?” 

“Nah- holy shit.” Tommy blurted out, staring at his screen.

“What!?”

Chat was racing a thousand miles an hour. Was that Technoblade!? Tommy had good taste in music!? Technoblade is with Tommy!? Technoblade’s face!?

“I- I accidentally clicked start stream…” Tommy whispered.

“Shit.”

Tommy quickly clicked end it.

“I’msosorry!” He rushed out, banging his head on his desk.

“Hey, it’s alright.” Technoblade was quick to reassure him. “It was going to happen eventually!”

“But I’m supposed to be in the UK and you’re here!”

“Then we tell them.” Technoblade grabbed his phone. “Here, I’ll tweet something out, explaining it.”

“Alright.” Tommy lifted his head up, looking lost and like the little kid that Technoblade had first met. He went in for a big, squeezing him tight.

——————————-

|𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼 @𝗧𝗲𝗰𝗵𝗻𝗼𝗯𝗹𝗮𝗱𝗲

Tommy didn’t mean to start that stream so I guess I did a face reveal. Who knows, maybe I’ll do a elbow reveal next. Anyways, Tommy lives with me in the US, my friend passed away two years ago and I was his god father, so Tommy went to me. He wanted to start streaming so he did.

**Author's Note:**

> So I was planning on saying I wouldn’t be writing as much as school had started again, but then my class got COVID so I’m off again 👌


End file.
